


Tattoo

by NikeR



Series: Rosa dei venti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/NikeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«La tavola da surf scivola con leggiadria sulla superficie dell’acqua, l’onda sembra lasciarsi domare come un docile cucciolotto e tutto quello che resta da fare alla Rosa dei Venti è portare a casa l’ennesima, meritata, vittoria.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la seconda settimana del CowT4. Prompt: rosa dei venti

_«La tavola da surf scivola con leggiadria sulla superficie dell’acqua, l’onda sembra lasciarsi domare come un docile cucciolotto e tutto quello che resta da fare alla Rosa dei Venti è portare a casa l’ennesima, meritata, vittoria.»_

Rose si interruppe, alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo del portatile e lo fissò sulla testa di Danielle, piegata sul tavolo luminoso per finire di inchiostrare l’ennesima illustrazione per il suo libro. Ignorò la luce proveniente dalla portafinestra che rendeva i capelli ramati della sua compagna quasi biondi, e sbottò: “Davvero? Non avevi detto che...” cercò di riportare esattamente le sue parole, “per ‘evitare coinvolgimenti personali’ era meglio se smettevi di occuparti di articoli sportivi?”

Senza nemmeno interrompere il proprio lavoro, Danielle ridacchiò e rispose: “Ma non sono stata io a scriverlo.” Quando l’altra non replicò, aggiunse: “È stata Gillian, ha un futuro da poetessa quella ragazza.”

Rose alzò gli occhi al cielo e si alzò per raggiungerla: “La stai traviando, _quella ragazza_ , altro che. Non mi sorprenderei se un giorno apparisse sulla porta di casa dicendo di aver lasciato Mark perché si è innamorata di te.”

Danielle si mise dritta e le sorrise: “Impossibile, l’unica donna per cui ha una cotta sei tu.” Si allungò sulle punte dei piedi e le posò un bacio sulla bocca.

Rose lasciò scorrere una mano sul fianco della sua amante e dischiuse le labbra; si sarebbe potuta spingere ben oltre, se un esserino di nemmeno un metro d’altezza e dalla riccia chioma bionda non fosse apparso sulla porta, lacrime agli occhi e orsacchiotto di pezza ciondolante da una mano, chiamando a gran voce: “Mamma!”

Danielle Slater tornò con i piedi ben per terra e si voltò. Sorrise prima di dirigersi dalla bambina e inchinarsi davanti a lei: “Cosa c’è, _ma Jolie_?”

Mentre la madre le toglieva una ciocca di capelli da davanti gli occhi, la piccola singhiozzò un: “Butto sogno.”

“Oh, no. Vieni qua, amore mio.” Danielle prese in braccio la figlia e iniziò a camminare per la stanza, tenendola stretta a sé finché non si fu calmata.

Rose, intanto, era tornata al proprio computer; ancora non era sicura che Juliet l’avesse accettata nella loro vita. A volte sembrava interessata a quella nuova presenza, altre... semplicemente Rose aveva la sensazione di non trovarsi nemmeno nella stessa stanza.

Aveva sempre saputo che non sarebbe stato facile, ma in qualche modo aveva sperato che lo fosse. Era abituata a lottare per ottenere quello che voleva, ma non poteva affrontare una bambina di nemmeno tre anni – e non avrebbe vinto in ogni caso, Danielle aveva messo in chiaro fin da subito che sua figlia sarebbe sempre stata al primo posto. In realtà, non voleva nemmeno metterla in posizione di dover scegliere, si era innamorata di quella creatura non appena l’aveva vista, proprio come era successo con la madre.

_La Rosa dei Venti._ Era stata Danielle a darle quel soprannome, prima ancora che si conoscessero di persona, quando scriveva articoli per un giornale online. Non sapeva come era riuscita a farlo diventare virale, ma un giorno un giornalista le chiese: “Sa che la chiamano la Rosa dei Venti? Cosa ne pensa?”

Non aveva mai sentito prima quel nomignolo, e non capiva a cosa fosse dovuto, però sembrava che era stato molto apprezzato dai suoi fan e quindi decise di lasciar correre. Era curiosa, però, quindi si mise a indagare e riuscì a risalire ai suoi post. Scoprì una persona spiritosa, frizzante, innamorata del proprio lavoro che era riuscita a darle un ritratto di sé diverso dal solito. Non si era mai interessata di cosa dicevano i giornalisti di lei, eppure si trovò ad attendere con crescente palpitazione gli articoli di quella _Slater_D_ – aveva pure messo il sito tra i preferiti.

Poi, un giorno, sul profilo dell’articolista apparve anche il link al suo sito privato, o poteva anche essere stato lì fin dall’inizio, Rose non se ne sarebbe stupita. Da lì in poi si era sentita un po’ una stalker – succedeva mai che una persona famosa si impuntasse su un giornalista? Era piuttosto sicura di no, però se avrebbe dovuto seguire sempre le regole non si sarebbe trovata dove si trovava. E poi, mica era colpa sua se Danielle Slater aveva un modo di esprimersi che la affascinava, sia con le parole che con i suoi disegni, no?

“Ehi, Rose.”

La ragazza alzò gli occhi scuri fino a incrociare quelli altrettanto marroni della sua compagna. “Faccio i pancake anche per te?”

“Sì, dai.”

Poteva vederla inarcare le sopracciglia anche se le dava le spalle per prendere il composto dal mobile. “Ancora con la storia che sei grassa?”

Rose arricciò le labbra e fece schioccare la lingua. “Sono ingrassata da quando viviamo assieme.”

“Sì, quanto, tre etti?” Danielle rise mentre metteva a riscaldare la padella, poi si bloccò e si voltò a guardarla. “Dovrei sentirmi offesa? Stai insinuando che io sono grassa?”

“Ma tu hai avuto una figlia, non conta”, spostò gli occhi su Juliet, intenta a scarabocchiare su dei fogli, poi aggiunse, interrompendo qualsiasi cosa volesse dire la donna: “E comunque, ho preso quasi un chilo e mezzo.”

 

***

 

Dopo averle letto la stessa fiaba per tre volte, Danielle era riuscita a far addormentare sua figlia. Le posò un ultimo bacio sulla fronte e lasciò la stanza, stanca ma felice. Tornò nel grande salotto che, con un tavolo luminoso in un angolo e uno normale appoggiato al muro e ricoperto della sua roba, era diventato praticamente il suo studio, con l’intenzione di mandare avanti il suo lavoro. Quel libro era il suo primo, vero progetto editoriale e ci stava mettendo tutta se stessa. La prima stesura era stata completata e ora aveva deciso di occuparsi delle illustrazioni prima di passare alla versione definitiva. Si stava rivelando una buona idea, specie da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Rose. Il disegno le dava maggiore libertà della scrittura e avendo anche una bambina piccola, aveva bisogno di tutto il tempo libero disponibile per mandare avanti una relazione. Rose, poi, si era rivelata estremamente comprensibile e la supportava in tutto; mai si sarebbe immaginata un’evoluzione simile quando aveva iniziato a scrivere di lei e, poi, quando era riuscita a incontrarla.

Se l’era ritrova davanti, appena arrivata in salotto, sdraiata sul divano e gli occhi chiusi, una mano a toccare il pavimento. Si avvicinò e la scosse lievemente. “Ehi, Bell’Addormentata.”

Rose dischiuse gli occhi e la guardò perplessa. “Filippo, ti ricordavo diverso. E dov’è il mio bacio?”

Danielle sorrise, si chinò e posò le labbra sulle sua, cercando intanto la sua mano. “È meglio se vai a letto, ora.”

“Tu non vieni?”

“Volevo finire quell’illustrazione.”

Rose arricciò le labbra, poi si sistemò meglio sul divano. “Okay, ti aspetto.”

“Non è il caso, domani non devi andare ad allenarti?”

Un’altra espressione buffa passò sul volto della sua amata prima che scuotesse la testa in senso di diniego. “Sto qui.”

“Va bene”, si diresse al tavolo e preparò i colori che le servivano, “allora devi dirmi a cosa stavi pensando stasera. Sei stata troppo immersa nel tuo mondo.”

“A come è assurda la vita, a come un piccolo tatuaggio può cambiartela.”

Danielle abbassò la testa, imbarazzata. “Pensare che ero davvero convinta fosse una rosa dei venti!”

Rose rise. “Io sono contenta che tu ti sia sbagliata.”

Posò il pennello e si voltò verso la compagna, che aveva allungato una mano nella sua direzione. La raggiunse e gliela prese, carezzando con il pollice il punto in cui, sul polso, c’era il tatuaggio di un piccolo gioiello a quattro punte. “Anche io.”

Quando aveva ricevuto l’email in cui Rose Lamar, brillante stella del surf moderno, le aveva scritto che sapeva della sua visita a Malibu e avrebbe voluto incontrarla, aveva pensato a uno scherzo. Qualcuno doveva aver letto il suo blog, in cui aveva espresso il desiderio di poterla vedere almeno da lontano durante suo viaggio di lavoro sulla costa, e aveva pensato di approfittarne. Non poteva immaginare che fosse la verità.

Quando, poi, l’aveva incontrata e ci aveva parlato, l’unica cosa a cui era riuscita a pensare per diversi giorni era stata: “Rose Lamar ha letto il mio blog”. Quanto era seguito a quel giorno era un ricordo che non riuscirebbe più a mettere in parole, ma lo ricordava con fin troppa chiarezza quando chiudeva gli occhi.

Si sentì tirare in basso e prima di rendersene conto era tra le braccia della sua amante. Rose la stava abbracciando e lei ricambiò posando piccoli baci sulla pelle scura della sua spalla nuda.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo erano rimaste lì, a coccolarsi sul divano, ma stava talmente bene che non se ne preoccupò. Il silenzio non era un disagio e non se ne faceva un problema finché Rose, la sua Rosa dei Venti, avesse continuato a tenerla stretta a sé in quel modo. Però, stava iniziando a farsi tardi ed erano entrambe stanche. “Mi sa che oramai quel disegno lo finirò domani.”

“Penso proprio di sì. Vieni a letto, dunque?”

Danielle annuì. “Sì, non riesco nemmeno più a pensare a una risposta arguta per dirti che con te verrei in capo al mondo.”

Rose rise mentre le prendeva la mano e si mise in piedi, portandola con sé. “Va bene così.”


End file.
